


Rites of Spring

by Lannakitty



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Rituals, Alternate Timeline, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows The Return part 2. John and Elizabeth are invited to participate in an Athosian Ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://the-scary-kitty.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_scary_kitty**](http://the-scary-kitty.livejournal.com/) and [](http://trialia.livejournal.com/profile)[**trialia**](http://trialia.livejournal.com/) who are made of win.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Notes. This was for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_santa/profile)[**sga_santa**](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_santa/). In 2006 for [](http://angelqueen04.livejournal.com/profile)[**angelqueen04**](http://angelqueen04.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: John/Elizabeth. NC-17 with John in charge, takes place on Mainland. Featuring the Athosian Village optional. This is fluffy like a bunny! It's kinda cliché, but hopefully fun.
> 
> Originally written in 2006, this is something I've been meaning to get back to, to clean up. This has been re-posted with a massive overhaul to a lot of the scenes and better flow and a general facelift. it's a much better fic now than it was :)

"Everyone seems to finally be getting back into the normal swing of things. Well, what passes for normal around here, I guess." John Sheppard sat down heavily in the chair across from Elizabeth Weir's desk. Several papers on the surface fluttered in the breeze he made.

Elizabeth absently slapped a hand down on them as she finished her thought on the status report she was writing. Her usual paperweights still packed in a box by the door. Since she'd been so busy getting the city up and running, she'd been unable to unpack completely. Most of the original team had returned as well as a lot of new people, which meant she'd had little time to get her office organized beyond the essentials.

"The civilian scientists that Woolsey sent are settled," John added. "The IOA didn't waste any time marking their territory."

"I'm just glad they're on our side right now. Well, at least for the moment." Elizabeth commented without looking up from her report. "Has Rodney finally settled down?"

"Finally," John replied with feeling, rolling his eyes.

"Well, that's a relief. I was sure he'd run all the scientists off again," Elizabeth sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "Zelenka's here to stay though at least."

"Yeah, I don't think he could get back through the gate fast enough."

"He wasn't the only one," Elizabeth admitted.

John nodded agreement but didn't comment on how their expulsion from the city had affected her. It had affected John too, though not as visibly. Earth was still home, but now so was Atlantis. Most of the expedition seemed to feel that way, in fact. Almost all of the original team had returned, with a few exceptions and a few surprises.

Doctor Simpson had declined to return. Apparently she'd started a relationship with one of the Marines assigned to the SGC and was happy with her job there. Kavanagh hadn't returned. His antics were appreciated less at the SGC than they were at Atlantis, but he'd decided he liked the work at Area 51 just fine. John wouldn't miss him at all.

"I heard Miko was pretty eager to get back," John commented. Elizabeth didn't seem inclined to talk about her self-imposed isolation on Earth at the moment.

Elizabeth smiled gently. "She had a rough time. The Japanese put her in charge of a think tank but that didn't work out so well."

"Is it true she made them cry?" John leaned forward to hear the gossip. "She was pretty tight-lipped about it when she was reassigned to the SGC, but we heard some rumors when Dr. Tanaka was assigned to the IOA team at Area 51."

Elizabeth rolled here eyes. "Apparently. After Atlantis and the Expedition team, Earth technology and her Earth-bound cohorts paled in comparison. That's why she ended up at the SGC."

John chuckled. "Who knew Miko could be such a taskmistress?"

"Don't they say it's always the quiet ones?" Elizabeth asked wryly, earning another chuckle from John.

The sudden change in everyone's lives had driven some people together. Word around the city was that Kate Heightmeyer and Marcus Lorne were an item now. Elizabeth suspected that was another reason why they were slated to get a second staff Psychologist in the next six months. More nebulous was the relationship between Laura Cadman and Carson Beckett, though speculation was rife. They'd grown apart on Earth, but she'd heard the feisty marine had been seen lurking around Carson's office and his quarters. She hoped they would be able to sort through their actual feelings like adults.

She realized her thoughts had drifted when something heavy made a loud 'thunk' on her desk, and she looked up to find that John was rummaging around in one of her remaining boxes of still packed items. A stone statuette had been unwrapped and placed on her desk. Her head tilted quizzically. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you unpack," John explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps it was.

"Thanks," Elizabeth finally said, deciding she wasn't annoyed. Honestly, if he hadn't started she might not have gotten to it for another week. She knew his quarters had been reclaimed and probably unpacked within the first day of their re-establishment. She'd taken the time to unpack her own quarters as well. Elizabeth had felt the need to reclaim her room as her own, but the office knickknacks were less of a priority. "So what's left?"

"Well, there is the not-so-small matter of the Athosians," John commented. He turned the jar he'd given her for her first birthday on Atlantis over in his hands before setting it on the desk. "You mentioned yesterday you wanted to ask me what I thought about something relating to them. You still want to talk about that?"

The Athosians had decided to move back to the mainland after much thought and discussion among the council that ruled the tribe. Fortunately they hadn't been on the planet when the most recent near-catastrophe had happened. They'd been informed of the incident and had chosen to move back anyway.

"Yes I'd still like your opinion. I've been thinking."

"You're always thinking."

She rolled her eyes at his joke and continued, undaunted. "Well, I was wondering that if some of them would be willing to try out Carson's gene therapy, maybe we could give them one or two of the puddle-jumpers. I've never been comfortable being their only way on and off the planet."

"I think that's a great idea. We should ask Teyla. The Asurans were nice enough to leave us a whole wing of new jumpers, so we've got extras," John smirked. "When I spoke with her earlier today, she said that they were just about moved back too. A few might have the time to learn before they get too busy, or something." John paused for a second then added, "My only concern is no one will want to try out Beckett's therapy."

"None of them have the gene _naturally_," Elizabeth sighed.

"Right," Sheppard nodded, "and they can be…funny about stuff sometimes. I know they're a different culture," he said before she could protest. "And I get it. I do. It would just be…inconvenient."

Elizabeth nodded. The treatment hadn't been offered to the Athosians before because when they'd first discovered it, they hadn't been exactly sure of the side effects. It certainly wasn't approved by any medical agency on Earth because the existence of the ATA gene was classified, let alone any procedure that could add it to a person's genome.

"Where is Teyla now? The mainland?" she asked after a few moments in which John finished unpacking the last of her boxes.

"Yep," Sheppard nodded. "She and Ronon are over there right now. I'm supposed to go pick them up in a couple hours." He checked his watch. "Make that three hours. Want to go early and ask now?"

Elizabeth saved her document and tapped her fingernails against the new desk. It was taller than her last one, she noted absently. She had a lot to do here, but she also wanted to strengthen their ties with the Athosians. They'd had to put up with a lot from the expedition and Elizabeth wanted to be sure they knew she didn't think of them as second-class citizens. Truthfully, if they had their own jumpers and pilots that'd also work better for both peoples in the long run. She pulled up her calendar, scanned over it for a moment then decided she could take the time.

"Yes, I think I do. The sooner we can get this settled, the better I'll feel. Besides, I've been cooped up here all week," she smiled brilliantly. "It will be nice to walk on real land for a bit. I haven't been to the mainland since we returned." She shut down her laptop with a smile and they left for the docking bay.

* * *

 

John couldn't resist taking an extra lap through the city's spires before setting a course for the Athosian settlement. They chatted for a bit, engaging in some light gossip and catching one another up on the latest unofficial city news, before John fell silent and Elizabeth noticed his entire demeanor change to a more serious one.

"John?" she queried. He looked at her and shifted uncomfortably before doing something to the control panel. _The autopilot_ she realized as he let go of the controls and turned in his seat to face her.

"Look, I'm not great at talking. That's what we've got you for. I'm better at the point-and-shoot stuff." He held up a hand to halt her reply. "But even if I'm no good at the talking thing, I'm okay with listening. Well," he admitted wryly, "I'm okay when it's important."

"John, what's this about?"

He rubbed the back of his head then pulled the fingers through his hair, messing it further. "I called. We all did. I know losing the expedition that way, was…it wasn't right. I know you didn't like being back on Earth. It was kind of messed up for me too. I know it was for Rodney. He called Beckett and me twice a day to complain."

Elizabeth dropped her eyes, feeling a little shameful. The loss of Atlantis had hit her harder than she liked to admit. She'd been so lost in her own…grief that she'd ignored that her friends might be feeling the same way.

"I should have at least answered the phone," she admitted. "I wasn't being a good friend."

"Well, neither were we," Sheppard grumped.

"How do you figure that? You tried to reach out." She'd shut herself in and tried desperately to make sense of her world on her own. Writing it all down had both been therapeutic and accentuated the trauma all at once. To her credit, she had made a small effort to get some help coping; the suggestion had been from Kate Heightmeyer to take some time to reflect on her loss in that way. Though the psychologist hadn't intended for her to…wallow in her sadness, which is what she'd done, Elizabeth now realized.

"Well, we didn't go hunt you down. I didn't come find you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I feel like I should have." He twisted back in his chair and watched the sea roll by beneath the jumper. "We're not supposed to leave anyone behind, remember? I'm not supposed to."

"That was hardly the same. And you did force me out of the house. Eventually," she tried for some levity. The dinner felt like ages ago, but she remembered it fondly. She'd been uncomfortably aware, once more, of how wrong the world was, but she'd also been reminded that she had friends.

"It doesn't feel that way. Not after – never mind."

"Not after what?" Elizabeth demanded.

John saw her determined look and sighed. He knew she'd never let up until he told her what he'd been thinking. "When we finally decided to drag you out of the house, Carson called to tell us you were actually coming."

"Yes?" Elizabeth's voice dropped several degrees. John winced.

"He said it looked like you'd just broken up with Atlantis. That's when I realized what a crummy friend I'd been. I wanted to give you some space, but maybe I gave too much."

Elizabeth was, for once, without words. Looking back on it all, the sweats, the solitude, the take-out and TV dinners, the cartons of Ben and Jerry's…Yes, it did look an awful lot like she'd just been through a bad breakup. She blushed furiously, grateful that they were having this conversation in private. Now, in the aftermath, she supposed it was even a little funny. Not that she would ever admit that.

"I…" she began then cleared her throat. Why hadn't she called John back? Or called him at all? She'd thought about it. She'd actually thought about it a lot. Elizabeth sighed. "I was lost in my own…grief. And calling you all….I thought about it. Calling _you_? I thought about it, a lot actually."

"Why'd you shut me out?" he asked. What he didn't ask, but she could plainly hear was _"Why'd you shut me out? I thought we meant more to one another. We had a great relationship. I thought I was your friend."_

"I think I thought that if I called you, any of you…then I'd have to admit that it was really over. If I'd called you then I would have had to see you."

His reply was a sad smile. "Sorry." He put his hands on the controls to disengage the autopilot. She reached out quickly and put her hands on his to stop him.

"No! No, no. I didn't mean it that way. I mean, I would have had to see you and you would have been just you, just John. Not my coworker. Not my military advisor." She withdrew her hands quickly, folding them in her lap, staring straight ahead. "It would have been this very real thing instead of this horrible nightmare," she concluded softly. John's hands hovered over the controls for a moment more before he rested them on his knees.

"I shouldn't have given you so much space." If he'd not been such a coward or such an idiot, he'd have gone to her place like Beckett had. He should have jumped at the chance to really get to know Elizabeth. Nothing had stood in his way but himself. He was an idiot.

"Would that really have been better?" she asked. "I'd still be your boss now."

"Yeah," he grumbled agreement and moved to disengage the autopilot but was stopped again by her next comment.

"I wish we'd have jumped at that opportunity, even so." Her voice was quiet and held the same regret he felt.

He paused over the controls for a moment more before bringing them down again and retaking control. "Me too."

"John? I'll call next time."

"And I won't leave you behind."

"Let's hope there isn't a next time."

"Yeah."

John felt better after their talk. This had been something that had been nagging at him since before they'd retaken the city from the Asurans. He still didn't feel okay about it, but he knew he would be in time. He was really kicking himself for not taking advantage of the situation though. If he'd been smarter he would have.

Elizabeth felt regretful after their talk. She hadn't realized how badly she'd messed up. Well, not consciously at least. She supposed her subconscious had always known. At least they were alive and they were home again. She felt angry with herself, but she also felt determined and resolved not to screw up again. The mainland soon loomed ahead and she began going over how to approach the situation in the most delicate way possible, since she really wasn't sure how the Athosians would react to the offer.

* * *

 

It turned out Elizabeth needn't have worried.

"You can do this? You can give us the ability to fly your ships?" Halling asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, it's got a 40% success rate with our people," John shrugged.

"Actually, Carson's got it to 55% now," Elizabeth added.

"So you have a slightly better than average chance of getting the gene to take," John amended.

"This is….This is a great gift. We are once more in your debt," Halling said. He and Teyla both inclined their heads respectfully.

Elizabeth waved off their praise. "Halling, we've brought your people a lot of…inconvenience. We'd like to redress our mistakes. _I'd_ like to redress them," she emphasized. "We haven't offered this before because we weren't certain that the treatment was entirely safe. Actually, we don't know if it has any long-term effects. We don't think it does, but we wanted to be more certain before we started to offer it to your people. We didn't want anyone to get hurt because we made a hasty decision." _Again_, she added mentally.

"We understand, Elizabeth," Teyla told her sincerely. "And we understand there may be a risk. We will have to bring it up in council, but I see the vote going favorably." She looked to Halling for confirmation and he nodded agreement.

"The one hitch is, we haven't talked this over with Beckett." John frowned and glanced at Elizabeth. "Or have you?"

"I mentioned it to him. He thought there shouldn't be any problem but there isn't any way to be sure until we try it," Elizabeth told them.

John nodded. He wasn't surprised; she was always thinking ahead. "So if you guys want it, it sounds like something we can help you with," he concluded, feeling cheerful. His world had not only righted itself but it was improving.

"If you would care to stay for the evening meal, I'm sure we can have an answer for you before you have to return to the city," Teyla offered.

John looked at Elizabeth and shrugged. She nodded after a moment. They might as well stay. A real, home-cooked meal was always nice, even if it was on an alien planet in an alien galaxy. Elizabeth smiled, seeming to share the unspoken sentiment. Sheppard stepped outside to radio Rodney and say that they were staying for dinner.

The two enjoyed dinner with the Athosians and by nightfall the council had approved the trials. Halling and several other adults made arrangements to return to Atlantis that evening and spend the night in observation. Teyla declined to be included in the group, citing that on AG-1 both John and Rodney had the gene and that it was often advantageous not to have it. John looked like he was going to argue, but Elizabeth's hand on his shoulder silenced him. Instead, John waved the test group into the jumper for the trip back to the city, where Carson and an overnight stay in the infirmary awaited them.

In the morning, the gene had taken in half the adults who'd been given the therapy, including Halling. Feeling much better about her city's relationship with their mainland neighbors, Elizabeth approved flying lessons for the volunteers with John, and the transfer of two puddle-jumpers once he felt his new students could cope.

* * *

 

Two months after the expedition had been re-established, the _Daedalus_ arrived with supplies too big to fit into a puddle-jumper and additional new personnel, as well as Mr. Richard Woolsey. The bald man teleported down into Atlantis Stargate operations and looked around.

"Mr. Woolsey." Elizabeth greeted him with a bit more warmth than she had the last time he'd arrived in her city. She moved down the flight of steps to shake his hand.

"Dr. Weir." Their relationship was still formal, but the IOA representative held the members of the Expedition and General O'Neill in new respect. Woolsey had been instrumental in getting the Expedition up and running so quickly. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Truthfully I was a little surprised to see you back here so soon," she commented casually as they walked up to her office.

"Truthfully? Me too. But I knew I had to return or I'd never get over it," the bureaucrat admitted. "Things seem to be shaping up well here."

"Very well. The veterans are getting their projects back in gear, the new people are settling in and we've expanded the residential and science lab zones to accommodate them. The Athosians are about to begin their planting season. They've invited all of us over for a bit of a festival the day after tomorrow. Everyone here and on the _Daedalus_ are invited if you're still around."

"You gave them the gene therapy and two puddle-jumpers, correct?"

"Yes. I felt it would be in everyone's best interest if we weren't the sole means of transport for the Athosians off the mainland. It also frees up some of my people for other duties. Colonel Sheppard has been teaching them and has passed two as qualified pilots thus far." She sat behind her desk as Woolsey settled in the chair opposite. She tried to keep a defensive note out of her voice.

"Good. The IOA agrees, and so do I personally," Woolsey informed her warmly as he powered up his laptop.

Elizabeth smiled and set her folded hands on her blotter. "Shall we get down to business?"

* * *

 

A few hours later she and Woolsey were wrapping up the first of their scheduled conversations when John came in with Halling and Teyla.

"Mr. Woolsey, I believe you know Teyla Emmagan," Elizabeth gestured to her friend.

"Ms. Emmagan," Woolsey stood and greeted. Teyla inclined her head and introduced her companion.

"This is Halling Andaro. Halling is another leader among my people,"

"And one of the first puddle-jumper pilots," John added.

"Nice to meet you as well, and congratulations."

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey. Will you be among those joining us for the festivities before we begin the planting season?"

"I'd be delighted to attend. I just have to make sure my ride isn't leaving without me. If the _Daedalus_ is still here I'd be more than happy to come."

"Wonderful!" Halling enthused.

"Congratulations on passing flight school," Elizabeth said. The Athosian man grinned happily.

"Colonel Sheppard is a demanding teacher, but I know I have learned from the best."

"Elizabeth, Halling and I have a small request with regard to the festival," Teyla spoke up now that the pleasantries were over with. She was unsure how her alien friends would react. It was her hope that they would be able to come and have an enjoyable time even if they did not agree to the council elders' request. She expected the leaders to decline and had told the council so, but she had agreed to ask anyway.

"Oh? How can we help?" she asked cheerfully. Elizabeth seemed to think she owed the Athosians something, though Teyla had tried to dissuade her from such notions - after all, the gift of living on Lantea was enormous - the other woman still stubbornly seemed to think she had somehow wronged the Athosians.

"Dr. Weir, the council elders would very much like for you and Colonel Sheppard to be participants in the ceremony," Halling told her.

"Oh," Elizabeth's gaze darted over to Woolsey, then John, before coming back to Halling. Exactly as Teyla had predicted, she quickly tried to think of a diplomatic way to get out of it, before Woolsey spoke up.

"I'm sure they'd be happy to," he answered for them jovially.

"Well, that is, we would, but I'm not sure we can," Elizabeth replied carefully.

"Why not?" Woolsey asked her. His tone clearly implied he thought there was absolutely nothing wrong with such a simple request.

"How about 'we don't want to get our wrists slapped for participating in alien rituals the next time the IOA decides it doesn't like us', for a reason?" John asked with mock lightness. Elizabeth shot him a death glare and he fell silent.

"Well, we want good relations with our allies. Lord knows we need them. I think that the IOA can approve of this." The bureaucrat supposed he could understand. Until recently, they hadn't exactly been on the IOA's list of favorite people in the universe.

"Can we get it in writing?" John asked, despite himself.

Woolsey sighed and shook his head with a small smile to try and convey to the two leaders that as far as the IOA was concerned, they could do practically anything right now.

"Well, if you really want to be so formal about it, sure," he said lightly. Woolsey was fairly certain that they wouldn't slip onto the IOA's bad books again any time soon. Though he did have to admit that the organization's favor could be fickle. If they wanted to cover their asses in red tape, he could at least help them before they all caused some sort of intergalactic diplomatic incident.

Not only were the Athosians allies, they were food-producing allies. Trade with them helped keep the extravagant cost of Atlantis down, and gave everyone in the city fresh food. After having had nothing to eat but MREs, Woolsey could sympathize with the desire to have fresh produce around.

"Really? Cool."

Elizabeth sighed and made a mental note to speak with John about diplomacy. Again.

"You are one of the leaders from your home-world?" Halling asked Woolsey.

"Well, not precisely. I'm a representative from an oversight committee. It is my job to see that everything is working out for the best interest of Earth and her allies. I see no reason why Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir couldn't participate." He turned a frank look at Sheppard. "And, if you'd really like me to write something out to "cover your asses"," he made little air quotes with his fingers "I can do that too."

Woolsey won brownie points with Sheppard for that. He smirked at the other man and nodded approval. Woolsey allowed himself a small smirk back at the Colonel.

"Well," Halling began, "in that case the council elders would be honored if Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard would participate as the avatars of Earth and Sky." Elizabeth caught Teyla's suddenly frantic look as she grabbed Halling's elbow.

"As long as no one gets hurt, I don't see why not?" Woolsey said, full of good humor. Halling grinned, despite Teyla's firm grip on his arm.

"Well, I love a party as much as the next guy, but what exactly will she and I have to do?" John asked Halling.

"The ceremony of union is a re-enactment of one of our oldest stories, from the time before the Wraith, from before we understood many things about technology. The participants act as the avatars of the Earth and Sky and re-enact the union of the two against their enemies and the creation of the world and the Athosian people."

"Okay," John said, drawing the word out.

"It is considered a very great honor to be chosen," Teyla added. "We only do this ceremony when the elders of the council decide so." This had been the elders' original request, but Teyla, mindful of her alien friends'…unusual sensibilities, had talked them into requesting they participate in a different capacity.

"You have given our people so much, they wish to accord you that honor," Halling added. "They felt it would bring good luck to us all if you participated."

"But the council elders understand you might not wish to. Please do not feel pressured to do so if it is not in your hearts," Teyla concluded. The relationship between the leaders of Atlantis was a strong one, but very strange sometimes. Again she accorded the difference to her friends having come from a culture where one did not live as if every day were their last. She might not understand her friends, but she respected their culture as they respected hers.

"Well," Elizabeth started to reply but was interrupted by Woolsey.

"I'm sure they'd be delighted to." Turning to Elizabeth, he said, "I know the IOA has second-guessed you and there have been political concerns in the past. But you and your people returned the city to us, and while you've made your mistakes, we have as well. You and your people have a very good track record, all things considered. All that is in the past and is neither here nor there, though. It is not the position of the IOA to interfere with your ability to make and keep allies. If you would feel more comfortable with that in writing, I'll be happy to do so when I make my check-in. As much as it might seem like it at times, the IOA really doesn't want to micromanage at that level." He straightened his coat. "We might want to establish some formal rules about this sort of thing anyway."

Elizabeth nodded and checked her watch. "You have your check-in in a few moments, I think. We'll leave you to your communication. I'll tell Chuck to dial in and send the feed to your laptop."

"Very well."

The Athosians, Weir and Sheppard left her office. Elizabeth had the gate dialed then made a beeline for the balcony, John right on her heels.

"Wow," was all Sheppard could say when they were finally outside in the relative solitude of the broad balcony. He glanced over and noticed that Elizabeth was gripping the railing so hard her knuckles were white. "So I take it by your death grip your interpretation of what the Athosians are asking us to do is the same as mine?" She nodded silently, once. He was sure the tension in her shoulders was visible only to him because he knew her so well; the white-knuckled grip noticeable because he was standing so close.

They were both savvy enough with alien rituals in general, and Athosian ones in specific, to realize what this probably was: a marriage ritual.

"John," Teyla began to explain. She looked unsure of herself. "I apologize for Halling."

"Teyla," Halling gave her a dirty look, "I happen to agree with the council elders. I feel it would bring balance their people need, and I think that Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir would not be opposed to the idea. If I had felt otherwise, I would not have brought it up."

Teyla sighed and felt like pulling out her hair, or maybe Halling's. Her cousin was usually very tactful, but in matters of the heart he was as bold as a Darja beast and half as subtle.

"So let me get this straight," John leaned against the railing next to Elizabeth, counting it as a good sign that she didn't jump away when his hip brushed the side of her hand. "The old folks on the Athosian council want us to get married to bless your crops this season."

"That is it at the most basic level, yes," Teyla admitted, eyes telling him silently that she was sorry for any embarrassment.

John shrugged his shoulders slightly to let her know that he knew it wasn't her fault. "And Woolsey just gave us the go-ahead to do it, and even promised that the IOA wouldn't say anything," John mused with careful levity as Halling and Teyla began to argue quietly.

"I wouldn't go that far," Elizabeth said, voice carrying just a tiny hint of bitterness. She was watching the waves break against the city, trying to make sense of her conflicting feelings and thoughts.

"Well, okay. I don't think Woolsey understands get all of what the ceremony implies. He might have something to say if he did know, though."

"I don't think I'd be able to leave here again," Elizabeth admitted softly. The bickering cousins were deep in their own argument and didn't hear her. John barely did and he was listening closely. "I don't know if I'd be able to live. I know that sounds awful, but I know it's true. I care too much. I don't know why, but I do. And yet…" she trailed off. John turned and leaned on the railing as well, one hand on the railing, the other covering her hand.

"I know," he said, with equal softness, "but I can't help but think this might be an opportunity." He was thinking back to their conversation in the puddle-jumper only a couple weeks before.

"I thought that too," she admitted.

"It's so crazy," he started to say.

"It just might work," she finished.

"Would you do it?" he asked, carefully keeping his voice light and neutral.

"With you?"

"With me."

"Yes." No hesitation.

His heart did little flip-flops and he brushed his thumb against the side of her hand. Her fingers uncurled from their death grip. As crazy as it was, and as crazy things went, this was up there, she knew her heart in this matter.

"So, I guess the question," he chuckled at his own words, "is will you?"

"What if they decide they don't like the job we're doing anymore and use it as an excuse to get rid of one or both of us?" She swallowed and watched the sea as if it might give her some answer.

"Oh, that's easy," John replied casually.

"It is?" She looked at him critically out of the corner of her eye.

"Sure. If they try anything, we go to plan B. I've got it all worked out."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." She smiled, slightly. "Okay, I'll bite. What's Plan B?"

John smirked and turned around to lean on the balcony again. He crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes were alight with mischief as he looked at her. "Plan B is where we become space pirates," he informed her matter-of-factly.

"Space pirates."

"Yep. We grab a stalwart and loyal crew from the people here, smack Caldwell over the head, steal the _Daedalus_ and become space pirates."

Elizabeth blinked once. Twice. She wasn't entirely sure he was being funny and that in turn made her want to giggle.

"Now hear me out," he said, holding up placating hands. "I've actually given this some thought when I was at the SGC. First of all, running off and becoming space pirates, is much better than becoming space ninjas. _That's_ now Plan C."

"Really?" she stifled a laugh.

"Really! It's much better. Unless you like sake, I guess. Personally I prefer rum, but that's beside the point. We just take a ship and pillage the cosmos. Earth has too much going on to spend time and energy hunting us down. In the meantime, we can carve out our own little place in the universe. Most of those stuffed shirts have no idea what the hell goes on out here, they'd never be able to find us. And it's not like we'd be doing anything really nefarious like those NID people did back in the Milky Way. I can't see you making anyone walk the plank, or pillaging poor villages."

"John," she half-laughed, half-scolded. Well, he'd gotten her to smile and sort of laugh. He counted this as a victory. "You realize that if we take the _Daedalus_ , we're still leaving Atlantis?"

"I…Damn it, stop ruining my plans with logic!" he complained. That earned him a real chuckle. "Okay, then stealing the _Daedalus_ is step one. We grab the _Daedalus_, steal the other ZPMs back and then we steal _Atlantis_."

"John!"

"Hey, you know we'd get Rodney to help if it meant he got the other two ZPMs back. I bet Zelenka would go for it if _you_ asked him nicely."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. "John!"

"It's a good plan," he defended, pouting playfully. Elizabeth shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her grip made him sober instantly.

"You're not serious, though, are you?" she asked, searching his eyes.

He took her hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze, gripping the balcony railing with the other. John gazed across the skyline. She watched him take the view in; green eyes intense and possessive, the wind ruffling his hair, hand as tight on the railing as hers had been moments before. Elizabeth was reminded that she wasn't the only one who felt a deep, personal connection to this place.

"This is home," he finally answered, turning that intense gaze on her. She knew he wasn't just referring to the city. "I won't let anyone take it from me. Not again."

Elizabeth felt slightly giddy. She knew he was half-joking, but a half-joke held a kernel of truth. She felt both thrilled and terrified; he really wouldn't let them take her if it came to that.

Sadly, she didn't think she could risk it. A part of her mourned that she wasn't able to throw caution to the wind, but a much larger part was still recovering from the abrupt reversal of fortune that had made her life a living hell then heaven again.

"I think we need to tell Woolsey what this implies. I don't think we'll be able to get away with not saying anything. They wouldn't let us off on a technicality like 'I didn't know', John." Elizabeth masked the wistfulness she felt with a carefully cultured, perfectly diplomatic tone.

"Yeah." He shrugged with a kind smile. "I kind of figured that." He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, affecting his own laid-back mask. "But now you know about my secret plans B and C." He winked.

"And how are they that different?" she asked, grateful they were back to a more playful conversation.

"Ah. Well in Plan B when you give orders we all say 'Aye Aye!', there's a lot of 'Arrrr' and calling people 'scurvy dogs' and we get cutlasses and rum."

"Cutlasses?"

"Yep. But in Plan C, when you give us orders we all say 'Hai!' and we get katanas and sake."

"It all becomes clear." She turned around and leaned against the railing.

"Sarcasm? What's that?" he said, nudging her shoulder. The fell into an easy silence while Teyla and Halling continued to argue in the background.

Elizabeth saw the gate shut down and pushed away from the railing, heading back to her office. John followed after, stepping around Teyla and Halling who seemed to be having a rather heated discussion about the pulling of pigtails, of all things. He caught up to Elizabeth and the two re-entered her office to find Woolsey standing over her office printer. He removed the paper it spat out, fished a pen from his coat pocket and signed it with a flourish.

"I realize that we do need to sit down and formally hash all of this out for the future, but I believe the language will be sufficient for now?" he made the last part a question as he held the paper out for Weir's inspection.

Elizabeth took it and read it carefully, noting where there could be potential problems with a practiced eye. Sheppard rocked on his heels, confident she'd catch anything sneaky. Woolsey might seem like he was trying to be more of a person rather than a stuffed shirt, but he still didn't entirely trust the guy. Not yet. John made himself useful by closing the door to the office. The glass slid shut with a small 'click'. Elizabeth lowered the paper.

"This would suffice," she started.

"But?" Woolsey supplied.

"Well," she said slowly, seeming to search for the words out of the corner of her eye. She focused back on the IOA representative again. "The ceremony that Halling spoke of is actually a marriage ceremony."

"Oh."

"Yeah," John commented dryly.

"Well," Woolsey smiled nervously, "it's a good thing you found that out beforehand. That would be sort of embarrassing otherwise."

"Just a bit," John chimed in again. Elizabeth shot him a look, which made him grin unrepentantly back at her.

"Do you…want to get married?" Woolsey asked tentatively. Like many, he'd speculated on the nature of their relationship, but honestly, as long as they didn't screw up because of it, it wasn't his business. Even if they were lovers, Woolsey had decided she'd fought for Sheppard for his professional abilities.

Elizabeth's head snapped back around to look at Woolsey. A blush crept into her cheeks, as she was rendered momentarily speechless.

John found his voice first. "We've never…" John let Woolsey fill in the blank. "Hell, we've never even had a date. Or I guess what would pass for one here," he let some exasperation color his voice. He didn't want Woolsey to get the impression that Elizabeth had been improper.

"Never?" Woolsey blinked owlishly at the pair. They'd never been together? This was a surprise.

"No," Elizabeth said firmly, finally having recovered.

"Oh," Woolsey loosened his tie and looked slightly guilty. "Well." He felt bad for having assumed Elizabeth had been less than professional; bad that the IOA had.

"So, you mean to say that the IOA thought…that we?" John pointed at himself and then Elizabeth. "That we've been…you know?"

"Intimate?" Woolsey suggested.

"Yeah. That." John frowned. He had always imagined that if the IOA had thought he was sleeping with his boss, the response would be sending one of them packing and Caldwell gleefully stepping in to fill the vacant spot. Therefore, the bald man's reaction was really confusing. Frankly, he'd expected more…yelling.

"Mr. Woolsey we've never done anything." Elizabeth said tightly. She was actually beginning to feel cross, now that she'd learned what the IOA had thought. "How long have you thought we were… intimate."

"Ah. Well. Truthfully, we suspected it after we reestablished contact," Woolsey sheepishly admitted. Elizabeth blanched.

"That long?" she voiced the surprise both felt.

"Yes, but we had no hard evidence and it became very clear that whatever your personal relationship outside of work, you were not letting it interfere professionally." Woolsey shrugged. It was true. "Frankly the idea of being very…militaristic about personal relationships doesn't sit well will the IOA. We don't want to regulate personal relationships. As long as it doesn't interfere with your ability to do your job, we don't care and frankly, we don't _want_ to know the details."

"Oh," Elizabeth said in a second rare moment of near-speechlessness. The instant didn't last long. "Mr. Woolsey, I'm not sure how I should feel about this."

"Look, Dr. Weir, Elizabeth," Woolsey placated. "The IOA sees no need to replace you, especially not after restoring the city. Even if we all assumed, incorrectly, that you were in a relationship, that has no bearing on our decision to let you command this expedition." He shrugged, "We may have thought perhaps that was a contributing reason as to why you fought to keep Colonel Sheppard as your second in command and head of the military here, but we quickly changed that opinion when we saw the work you've both been doing."

Their actions spoke volumes about their commitment to their respective duties and ability to ignore their personal feelings. Whatever was going on, whatever they both claimed, there was more than friendship here, even if they weren't intimate. That line might not have been crossed physically, but in Woolsey's opinion, it might as well have been emotionally. He wouldn't change his opinion either way. If they wished to cross it now, then he had faith that they'd act with the same sensibility and decorum that they had before.

"Gee, thanks," Sheppard grumbled.

"I'm sorry," the bureaucrat said sincerely. Before turning to face Elizabeth again. "In regards to this matter, you should do what you want to do. The IOA wants to turn this into a colony."

Elizabeth nodded. This wasn't news to her, in fact it had been part of what they'd been discussing before John, Teyla and Halling had walked into her office.

It was news to John though. He arched a brow; this wasn't exactly a safe place. Though, as he thought about it, most colonies didn't start out safe.

"It'd be sort of silly to stop people from having relationships if we want them to consider making more permanent lives in Atlantis," Woolsey pointed out dryly. "Personally, I have every reason to believe that the people here can keep their work and their personal lives in check, and avoid turning Atlantis into some sort of hormonally driven, overly dramatic, prime-time TV angst-fest."

Woolsey plucked the half-forgotten paper from Weir's hands and held it up in front of her. "This certainly still stands. If you do choose to…do the ceremony, it might not be legal back home, but it certainly won't get you in trouble with me. Unless you started to let it affect your judgment, of course; then we'd have a talk. Now if you excuse me I'm a bit jetlagged and I believe you probably have some talking to do." Woolsey beat a dignified, if hasty, retreat.

John dropped into the seat across from her and slouched down, crossing his arms sulkily. "I don't know if I should be angry or not," John complained. "I think I should feel offended."

"Tell me about it." Elizabeth sank into her own seat and pinched the bridge of her nose. She wondered where she'd left her stash of Advil. They were silent for a few moments, each in their own thoughts.

"I-" "You-" they both spoke at the same time then laughed.

"You first," John said. She smiled thanks and he let her take a moment to compose her thoughts when Lorne's voice chimed in over his radio. "Actually," he interrupted, putting a hand to his earpiece, "one second. Yeah Major? Yeah? Can it wait? Sort of. No. Yes. Really? Okay. Sheppard out."

Elizabeth listened to the one sided conversation and watched John's body language. Whatever Evan had contacted him about it didn't appear to be an emergency.

She sighed. "Duty calls?"

"Duty calls. It seems to me that, as we've just been complimented on our extremely good ability to be discreet and put our jobs first, I should take care of this." He arched a wry eyebrow and got to his feet. "It's not a big emergency, I should be finished soon."

"All right then," Elizabeth said.

John smiled apologetically and left, quickly making his way out of the office and through the control room.

Elizabeth watched him go then got to her feet as he was descending the stairs. Her mind was suddenly very clear. Elizabeth left her office, quickly crossed the small bridge, and leaned on the control center railing.

"John?" she called out after him. He spun around and started to walk backwards slowly while he waited for her to say whatever it was she needed to say. "That question you asked me earlier?"

"Yeah?" he stopped walking, not really remembering what he'd asked.

"The answer is 'yes'."

John frowned for a second then got it. John grinned. "Really?"

"Yes," she replied, feeling a little giddy once again. "We can talk about that later though," she said waving him off.

Sheppard grinned and turned back around, whistling to himself as he went to go save Lorne from a bunch of cranky, fresh-off-the-_Daedalus_ Marines.

([On to part Two](http://community.livejournal.com/variousnsundry/10880.html#cutid1))


	2. Fic: Rites of Spring Part II

Teyla found John later that evening as he was leaving the section of the city designated as the new Marines' barracks. Inviting John and Elizabeth to be married was not what she had intended to have happen when she'd started the conversation earlier. True, the elders of the council had wanted the two leaders to participate in that capacity, but Teyla had told them it was unlikely they'd accept. Instead they were supposed to have been offered different roles, in a different springtime ceremony. Halling just _had_ to play the hopeless romantic and speak up. She felt she needed to explain this to John and Elizabeth, and quickly mend any possible breaches in their relationship.

"Hey Teyla," Sheppard greeted as she joined him in the hall.

"John, I'm sorry, I-"

"Nothing to worry about, really," John assured her. Having known Halling for a few years now, he knew that Teyla's cousin was a bit blunter than she. Not in a bad way, but he was a bit bolder where Teyla was more restrained. It worked well for the Athosians. Besides, it actually might have worked in his favor this time.

"I'll have to get back to you on it definitely," John continued before Teyla could speak, "but I think you can count on both Elizabeth and I doing whatever it is that Halling and the old folks want us to do."

"Really?" Teyla was slightly taken aback and she froze for just a second before she took a few more steps to keep pace with John. Her friends had shown great restraint with their hearts up until now. As surprised as she was, Teyla was also pleased. She was slightly annoyed that Halling probably wouldn't let her forget this little incident, ever, but she was willing to ignore that small consequence for now. Teyla's smile grew as she took in how happy her friend seemed.

"Yep. I'm actually going to talk to Elizabeth about it right now." John's pace slowed to a stop. John looked around the hall a bit sheepishly. "Uhm, so maybe you can fill me in on what _exactly_ it is you want us to do?"

Teyla continued to smile brilliantly and began to explain as they walked. Perhaps, she mused, her people were setting a good example for these humans from the Milky Way. John listened intently as she outlined the duties that he and Elizabeth would be responsible for. She predicted he'd react to the more private aspects of the ceremony and was correct when John asked her three times for clarification, his ears turning slightly pink as he did so.

By the time they reached the control center, Elizabeth had left for the evening. John looked a bit nervous and Teyla pulled him into the traditional embrace, offering her friend her strength.

"Go speak with Elizabeth, tell her what we would like for you to do."

"Me?"

"You. I believe you will have much to discuss in private."

"I don't know."

"John, if I may be honest?"

"You can always be honest Teyla." John frowned slightly, clearly not quite following her train of thought.

"I think it is remarkably brave of you two to admit what you feel rather than run away from it and continue to deny your feelings for one another."

"We're not deny-" John stopped when Teyla gave him a pointed look. He sighed. "I would never do anything to get Elizabeth fired for inappropriate behavior." John shook his head, eyes filled with the ghost of some pain. "Atlantis means so much to her. You didn't see Elizabeth back on Earth, Teyla. Well, I didn't see her much either," John admitted ruefully. "It was like she wasn't complete anymore."

"It hurt for you to see that," Teyla surmised. "Seeing someone you love in pain is never easy."

John bit his lip and looked to the side, considering her words for a moment. "I- Yeah. Still I should have done more."

"You were at dinner with her, Rodney and Carson before you left, correct?"

"Yeah," John chuckled. "That wasn't how I expected that evening to go."

"Would you have let her continue to be isolated?"

John sobered immediately. "No."

"Then all would have been well. You might even have come to this point on your own. You needed to heal before you could help her. Do not loose sight of that fact."

"Maybe, but the point is I wasn't exactly denying anything. It just couldn't happen before. Neither of us wanted to go to Earth." John stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "So if that meant we couldn't get into a romantic relationship, well, she's still one of my best friends. It was," John looked for a word, "Unspoken."

"Well, now you know that neither of you will be removed, perhaps it is time to speak on these things."

"I should go find her huh?"

Teyla smiled gently in silent reply. John chuckled as he left in the direction of Elizabeth's quarters. He wasn't sure about all of this, it felt too surreal, but then again, he'd seen a lot of surreal things in the past three years or so, so maybe this wasn't so unbelievable. It certainly didn't feel wrong. The ceremony itself was more complex than a traditional wedding. But he'd been there, done that and had the divorce papers. What the Athosians actually wanted them to do was kinda nice actually. Though one bit of it she might not go for. Like everything else, they'd decide what happened next, together.

John rang her door chime and rocked on his heels. Elizabeth answered after a moment, toweling her hair dry. "Hey," she greeted over her shoulder as she retreated to her bathroom.

"Hi." John followed her into the room and let the door close behind him. Her quarters were warm and steamy from the shower and smelled like her shampoo. He sank onto her couch. "I saw Teyla and they want us to come to the mainland tomorrow morning to learn what we need to do. Basically we have to dress up, walk around a bit, do some ritual stage combat and recite some stuff."

"I hear an 'and' in there. What else?" she called from the bathroom. Elizabeth returned a moment later without the towel and began running some sort of long-toothed comb through her hair.

John watched her for a moment before continuing. "Uh, well," he paused to collect his thoughts. "There's a bit where we're 'challenged to answer' some ritual protests from the village elders. We step out of character, I guess, and we say vows to one another. Well, Teyla called it a 'bonding pledge' but it's the same thing. Then they want us to go consummate the marriage while everyone else ritually plants the first field. Well, Teyla said the adults drink a lot of beer and everyone's kind of tipsy by then so they don't _seriously_ try to plant anything and the kids mostly play in the dirt." John knew he was rambling and shut up. Meeting her eyes for the first time he was surprised to see she seemed to be considering this new information in a favorable way. At least he thought she was; she hadn't said "no" outright.

Silently she pulled the loose hair out of her comb and tossed it in her trash. Elizabeth set the comb on her nightstand then sat facing him on the edge of the bed, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Say something?" he prompted.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. It's not…in front of anyone then, right?" she asked, carefully.

"The, uh, consummation part?" He knew she'd catch that bit in his extended ramblings.

"That part."

"I asked. No." She was silent again and he offered, "Yeah, I guess that particular kink isn't part of the ritual."

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled anyway. "Do they announce that's what we've gone off to do?" she asked, her eyes not quite meeting his. "That might be a little," she paused, searching for the correct word before she settled on "awkward."

"Well the Athosians might know, seeing as it's their ritual. I don't think they say it outright. I don't think everyone from Atlantis will get where we've gone off to."

"How long?" she asked, and then blushed prettily. Clearing her throat she asked again, "How long between the part where we disappear, then have to return."

John decided she really was cute when she blushed. He'd also asked Teyla the same question and probably had looked something like she did now; not that he was going to mention that to her.

"Teyla said a bit more than an hour. The kids usually get really muddy playing in the dirt so they need to get cleaned up before dinner. We're also supposed to change our outfits before we come back."

She nodded silently and hugged her knees to her chest. "Okay," she finally said. "What do we have to do in the ceremony itself? Can you give me any more detail?"

He nodded and repeated what Teyla had told him, watching her expression carefully. She smiled over her knees at him. He was rapidly beginning to recognize this as a defensive posture for her. Apparently she felt as off balance as he did.

"That actually sounds kind of…pretty," she admitted.

"Yeah, I thought so. It's kind of…nice."

"I had you figured for a romantic at heart, John Sheppard," she teased lightly.

"Just don't let it get around. Especially not to the marines," he stage whispered.

She chuckled, answering back in the same not-whisper, "Okay!"

"So, what are you thinking?" he asked after noticing another blush race across her cheeks. John reflected with some amusement that guys usually avoided asking women that question, but for them, it worked. The blush deepened. She hugged her legs again and didn't meet his eyes.

"We're contemplating…this ceremony and we've never really kissed," she admitted. "The one where we were under the influence of aliens doesn't count," she added in quickly before he could bring that up.

"Well," he said impishly, "we should fix that." He moved off the couch and sat behind her on the bed so she had to twist away from her protective ball to see him. When she did, one hand went to the side of her face and he darted in for a kiss.

He'd meant it to be sweet and short, something which told her how he felt when he really wasn't so great at putting it into words. He was definitely a man of actions. Despite his intent, the kiss rapidly turned from something sweet and light to something passionate, heavy and oh-so-much sweeter. When they broke apart, gasping for air, he was sprawled half on top of her on the coverlet and his other hand had found its way mysteriously up her shirt.

"Marry me?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes," she replied, equally breathless.

The second kiss, if anything, was better than the first. When he broke it off she let out a little mewl of protest and he very nearly lost his mind. He ducked his head into her shoulder and wrapped her into a hug. She returned the hug and tried to stop her racing heart with slow breaths. He rolled them so he was the one on the bottom and not laying across her uncomfortably.

"This is weird, isn't it?" he asked from her still damp hair. She smelled wonderful.

"What? Never having dated and deciding to get married in an alien ritual on an alien planet in another galaxy? I'd say it's a bit unusual."

He laughed. "Ever the diplomat, huh?" It was a part of her character that both infuriated him and made her so endearing.

"That's why they pay me the big bucks," she said loftily.

"Does this bother you? The suddenness?" he asked, burying his head against the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Does it bother you?" she turned the question back at him. He scowled into her skin, not liking she'd avoided the question.

"What bothers me is that the IOA thought I was already sleeping with you when in reality I've been nothing but a gentleman." His tone was mockingly light. John grunted, annoyed. "The way Rodney goes on and on about me being the "Kirk of Atlantis" I know some people here think I'll go after anything in a skirt with a pulse. Or hell, just the skirt. I don't really give a damn what other people think about me. I do however give a damn about what people think of you. I don't want to bring your reputation down."

Elizabeth grimaced. She'd been present in those conversations when the subject of John Sheppard's supposed intergalactic conquests came up. They were familiar topics of conversation at poker night. They'd all seen him chat women up. Some had been chatted up by him. But no one could actually find anyone in the city who'd ever actually slept with him. There were a couple mission reports where he might have, but Elizabeth trusted his judgment, and really hadn't wanted to know details.

She slid down so she could tuck her head under his chin and simply hold him. She hadn't realized how much she'd wanted to do that until she'd done it. With this tantalizing and insane opportunity in front of them, maybe she could forever.

"I can deal with whatever people say, John."

"No dodging the question then. Does this bother you?"

"The suddenness? A little." She traced the tips of her fingers over his shoulder, contemplating him in a way she'd never allowed herself to before. "That doesn't change what I want. I want you." In the end, her mother had been right; when you met that special person you knew it. She'd taken three days to say yes to Simon. She'd taken all of three heartbeats to say yes to John.

The difference was staggering.

"I missed seeing you when we were back on Earth," she admitted, changing the topic. She shifted in his arms so she could see his face again.

"Hey, we're here now."

"Yes, we are." Elizabeth touched his face, thinking of the years they'd spent fighting enemies and occasionally one another. The very beginning had been rocky but they'd adapted to one another. "You balance me," she reflected.

"That's one way of putting it," he mused.

"There's a lot we should talk about, you know."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Woolsey was right. This won't be legal on Earth. How do we deal with that?"

"Find someone with recognized authority to legalize it, I guess."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"So we figure that out when we can. Woolsey is a lawyer or something, isn't he? Maybe he could witness something?" John frowned. "If they want this to be a colony we should have some kind of legal representative for this kind of thing."

"That's actually on the itinerary for the meeting I have with him tomorrow. I'll look into what their preliminary plans are," she promised. "I said something. Your turn."

"I want kids," he stated, diving in head first. That was actually one of the first things he'd thought about. Right after "would she really want to marry me of all people?" and "Will I lose my home over this?", he'd thought about if he wanted a family and had realized he really did. He wanted one with Elizabeth.

"I'd be okay with one, but I really want two. Having a sibling is better than being an only kid." He rubbed a hand up and down her back. "I know it's a pretty big thing to ask, but I want to be someone's dad."

When she'd decided to go through with this insanity earlier, she'd thought of children, briefly, then mentally run away. It was too scary to contemplate and she'd not been sure about John's feelings on the subject. She'd locked whatever she'd felt down and had shoved her emotions aside. Now she could examine those feelings. She knew where he stood, so where did she stand?

The entire concept of pregnancy scared her. Every part from not being entirely in control and the physical strain she knew it would put on her aging body, to the unimaginable responsibility that resulted in the end. She tried to imagine herself pregnant, with kids. What would her life be like, she wondered. Images of what her children might look like rose unbidden in her mind. Pregnancy still terrified her, but kids did not.

John had gone back to playing with her hair, patiently waiting for her to process her thoughts. She knew he'd be there for her, he always was. Provided they didn't get killed by the Asurans, eaten by the Wraith or blown up by Rodney of course. She couldn't kid herself; Atlantis was a dangerous place. Despite the danger here in Pegasus, it was the safest, best equipped place to start an actual colony. Selfishly, she wanted to see that happen here rather than one some world in the Milky Way. The emptiness of the city was wrong. Atlantis needed people. Families. Children.

Her mind decided, she wondered if the people she was committing herself to would forgive her selfishness in bringing them into the world. She hoped they would. If they were anything like her, they'd love it here.

"Okay." She finally answered. "I think I could do two." She let John tilt her chin up so he could kiss her. "Since it's technically up to you, I'd like one of each, but we don't get to choose that." She shared a laugh before she grew serious again. "I'm not exactly young anymore."

"Neither am I."

"I'm just saying it might be too late already," she cautioned, feeling the press of reality enter the highly unreal situation.

He nodded. "We'll take what we can get? We could always adopt kids who need a good home?" Pegasus was a hard place to live and he knew that people in the SGC had taken in children from other worlds so there was even precedent.

Nodding she leaned up to kiss him again. She was sure they had other things to discuss, things they really should discuss, but she couldn't think of any right now. She knew she just needed to kiss him again, simply because she could. The kiss became involved and he rolled them over so she was beneath him. Once again his hands had found their way under her clothing, fingers lightly exploring her skin. They broke with air starved gasps.

John frowned, expression slightly dazed. "You know I love you right?" he asked honestly, looping one curl of hair around his finger. " 'Cause I don't think I've said it before but I do."

Elizabeth threaded her fingers through his unruly hair, noting the change of expression as she did so. "I do now." She lightly grazed his scalp with her nails.

John groaned. "You have no idea how much I've wanted you to do that."

Elizabeth smirked. "Fantasizing about your boss?"

John's reply into the skin of her shoulder was half groan, half growl. He pressed his hips into hers. "Yes. God, yes."

"Really?" She hated that she sounded a bit breathless.

"The past few years…This last year…When you collapsed in the control room," John trialed off but Elizabeth could read what he wasn't saying on his face and in his eyes.

"I'm here. You saved us again."

"Somewhere in all of this," John shook his head, dropping the train of thought. "I sound like an idiot."

Elizabeth touched his face. "I fell in love with you too." Saying it out loud felt right as crazy as it should have been. "There's been something between us for awhile now."

"I didn't want to put you in a bad position. I didn't want the IOA to fire you."

"I didn't want you to be reassigned. You're so important to the city."

John snorted. "I am? You are." John let his forehead rest against Elizabeth's. "You're important to everyone here, Elizabeth. And to me. I shouldn't have let you drift so far."

"John."

"No, I shouldn't have. Even if it killed me to see you look so lost, I should have reached out sooner. I can't imagine you not being in my life."

"Me neither."

"No more of this separation business."

"So fantasies," Elizabeth returned the conversation to a previous topic. She was startled by John's powerful response. His mouth swallowed the small sounds she made as his finger roamed under her shirt and over her breasts. One hand fondled her while the other ran his fingers through her damp hair. Elizabeth could feel his arousal through the thin lounge pants she was wearing. They broke for air and John pushed up the thin shirt she was wearing, intending on removing it.

"Wait!" Elizabeth gasped as John's lips closed over her breast. "Wait."

John pouted at her. "Wait?"

"If you don't leave now, you're not going to," she told him in a low, sexy register he'd never heard before. "I just need a moment to think."

Ever one to live on the edge, he leaned forward and stole another kiss before rolling off the bed and crossing the room. He turned his back so he couldn't see Elizabeth compose herself. He didn't trust his control at the moment. He heard her climb off and approach. Her hand slipped into his.

"Let's make sure everything is set with the IOA first."

"Discretion and all that."

"And all that."

He could hear the amusement in her voice and smiled in response. An idea occurred to him "Should we be old fashioned and wait till we're hitched?" he leered cheerfully. "Might be fun to do it on the mainland the first time." He was rewarded with a pretty blush. "Then I'll see you in the morning, 0700 hours, the Jumper bay." he grinned and was gone before he lost his resolve to leave her room.

The next morning at 0700 hours he met her with a smile and no less than four chaperones. John did not trust himself to be alone in a jumper with Elizabeth. He knew something would happen; she'd laugh or smile at him or, hell, breathe and he'd be all over her. They'd never make it to the mainland, Woolsey would be pissed the Athosians were disappointed and their currently spotless record of discretion would be shattered.

He knew he wouldn't give a damn either.

So, chaperones it was. He'd even pulled Teyla aside, away from the scientists who'd shown up with her, and told her he was, under no circumstances, to be left alone with Elizabeth. She'd grinned and rolled her eyes at his dramatic plea, but he knew she'd make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Teyla, John had learned, did have a rather earthy sense of humor, but she was a trusted friend and would keep him from doing something stupid.

Elizabeth looked gorgeous that morning, but he was fairly sure he was the only one to note that fact. She was once again playing the consummate diplomat and wasn't letting anything show. He schooled his features and greeted her as he normally would, matching her example.

"Good morning," Teyla greeted her as she stepped into the jumper.

"Good morning, Teyla."

"Dr. Weir," Dr. Dana Lindsay, one of the mission anthropologists greeted.

"Doctor. I take it by the cameras that you're going to be doing some filming?" She asked. The anthropologists in the jumper smiled. Dr. Ramirez patted the case on her lap.

"Yes Ma'am. Teyla's been nice enough to say we could film the preparations and festivities for our research into the culture of the Galaxy. We're all excited."

"Sounds like fun." Elizabeth commented before settling into the empty co-pilot's seat. Whitfield and Jenning were all new members of the expedition, chomping at the bit and eager to explore the Pegasus galaxy. Lindsay was an old hand and seemed amused by their unbridled enthusiasm. Elizabeth glanced over at John who was doing the preflight. He saw her appraising look then held up innocent hands.

"Don't look at me," he said quietly. "They were waiting with her when I got here."

"Uh, huh."

"Really!" John protested. He'd been grateful for the extra people but somewhat worried when they Scientists had shown up with video cameras. Teyla had explained that they'd approached her weeks before when the festival invitation had first been announced to the Expedition. John hoped that any video recordings of Elizabeth and himself wouldn't come back to haunt him. Thought he doubted many couples had classified wedding videos, which was a fun idea.

The trip to the mainland was short and the scientists bustled out of the puddle-jumper almost as soon as John had touched down in the newly cleared landing field next to the Athosian ships. Halling and two elders were waiting for them. John didn't remember their names off hand but recognized their station: there were few people over sixty in Pegasus. He inclined his head respectfully and let Elizabeth take the lead in the greeting.

"Foran," Elizabeth greeted the man. "Deslida," she greeted the woman. They were the eldest Athosians since Charin had died.

"These are some of the new researchers," Teyla spoke up and introduced the newcomers Maria Ramirez and Harrison Jenning. The scientists greeted the Athosian leaders, Lindsay taking the lead and thanking them for allowing the team to film the village and interview the people. They then began rummaging around their equipment bags. The older Athosians turned their attention to Weir and Sheppard.

"We understand you have obligations to your city, Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard, so we will try and do everything required and get you back before you've spent the full day here," Foran said.

"Thank you. We appreciate it," Elizabeth replied warmly.

"It is we who should be thanking you. This is the first time I've seen our children play without fear of the Wraith." Desilda said. She slipped her arm though Elizabeth's and began to draw her to one side while Foran indicated Sheppard should follow him. "We're going to fit you both for outfits then go over the steps of the ritual then we have a lot of Sa'yia to apply."

"A lot of what?" John asked, still able to hear the conversation. He felt a little reluctant to follow the councilman away from Elizabeth. John had been hoping they'd be able to spend most of the day together even if it was under supervision.

"If I'm remembering correctly, you stain the skin with patterns and symbols." Elizabeth said as the Athosian term drew fuzzy memories. "Teyla was covered in it for a wedding last year."

"Yes, she officiated since Halling was in the wedding party as Doral's second." Desilda squeezed Elizabeth's arm gently. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"The dye comes from berries from Athos?" Elizabeth checked her memory. The practice was similar to Mehndi, but the art itself reminded her more of a Maori or Polynesian design.

"That is correct, Dr. Weir. As the Avatar of the Earth you'll be decorated with quite a bit. It can take some time and we've got considerable information to cover before then, so if you'll follow me?" Desilda's no non-sense tone brooked no argument and reminded Elizabeth very strongly of one of her gradeschool teachers. Clearly it was time to get down to business.

"Certainly." Elizabeth followed the woman into one of the tents, leaving John to Foran.

She paused at the entrance, letting her eyes adjust to the lower lighting and was startled to see practically the entire female part of the Athosian council. The older women looked up and smiled when she entered and quickly began bustling around her, chatting and joking with one another. Within moments Elizabeth had been undressed down to her undergarments, measured, given a series of outfits to try on and generally made a fuss over. When the women were satisfied, she was given her normal clothes back and was ushered into a cleared area just off the center of the settlement.

John joined her a moment later looking similarly manhandled. He greeted her with a broad grin which she returned. Elizabeth looked around the settlement for her other people and found Teyla expertly guiding the overexcited scientists around the rest of the settlement: and away from where she and John were.

She was drawn from her thoughts when Halling handed her a pair of fighting sticks and a second set to John. The next two hours were spent in a whirlwind of dress rehearsal and explanation. Eventually the Scientists came over to film some of their teaching, but by then they'd already gone over the words they'd need to recite and were on to practicing the mock fight.

Finally she and John were released from their practice and were once again ushered efficiently into separate tents. Elizabeth slid gratefully into a seat in her tent. She was in okay physical condition, but she wasn't used to hours of intense training like that. At least she thought she'd done well with the choreography. John was a decent fighter, but wasn't used to scripted exchanges. He and the boys he'd be fighting had settled on a much less scripted series of moves than Elizabeth and her counterparts were using.

"Lunch?" Elizabeth looked up to find Teyla offering her a plate with a friendly smile.

"Thank you," she said as she took the proffered food and dug in.

"Hurry and eat, we need to paint your hands first." Desilda bustled around the table, setting out a mortar and pestle as well as a small cloth bag and an assortment of brushes.

A younger woman Elizabeth vaguely recalled was named Asila sat at the table and began to crush dried berries and add water and a fragrant oil that smelled like mint to the mixture. Elizabeth watched her and ate quietly while Teyla and the other Athosian women caught one another up on events. She watched as Asila finished mixing and held the contents out for Desilda's inspection.

"How are your people settling in?" Desilda asked Elizabeth.

"Quickly. Even the new people. Everyone is relieved to be back I think. Teyla has told me that you've been able to get to your fields with only a slight delay."

"Our eviction came at the best possible time. We shouldn't be affected at all. We got very lucky in that respect considering where we were."

"There wasn't farmable land where the Lanteans relocated you to?"

"Plenty, but we ended up on that world in the wrong season and had to scramble to get anything into the ground before fall," Desila explained as she examined the dye. She directed the younger woman to pour it into several containers including a second tray.

"Would it have been a hard winter?"

"Their climatologist said that we would have experienced a very mild winter and that there was plenty of game in the area. We would have survived." She caught Elizabeth's guilty look and patted her hand kindly. "Do not blame yourself for something you had not control over either, and I don't want to see you moping about over what might have happened. I assure you we would have been fine."

"Yes Ma'am," Elizabeth replied demurely.

Desilda chuckled as she handed off the tray of dye and brushes to a boy who waited by the door with the resigned impatience that seemed to be universal to teenagers. She pulled the heavy entrance curtain down after he left and secured it close, sealing the tent off from the outside world "Strip!" The older woman ordered Elizabeth and Teyla.

Elizabeth nearly choked on the water she was drinking, but years of diplomacy kept her from sputtering too badly.

Desilda giggled and patted her hand again. "Your under things come off this time too, dear."

Teyla chuckled, tossing Elizabeth a sympathetic look as she stripped off the top she was wearing and folded it into a neat bundle. Elizabeth shrugged and stripped down a little self consciously. Soon she was sitting naked on a padded stool. Her hair had been pulled up and she was surrounded; one woman painting her back and two painting each of her hands and arms. Teyla's was similarly surrounded. The Athosian women went to work with the small pots of dye and delicate brushes under the watchful eye of Desilda.

"I knew you'd agree," the older woman mused as she examined the intricate sunburst being drawn on the palm of Teyla's hand.

The dye was more fluid than what she'd seen on Earth where it looked more like a paste. The Athosians used delicate brushes to paint her skin and it took a significant effort on Elizabeth's part not to squirm as the bristles glided over ticklish areas. "Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked after a moment. She wasn't sure she was the one being spoken to until no one else answered.

Desilda looked up from her examination with a smile. "You and Colonel Sheppard. I knew you'd agree to do this. I've always thought you two made a nicely balanced pair." Out of a box, she pulled out long strips of something that resembled linen and began wrapping Teyla's hands with it, unaware of Elizabeth's startled expression.

"Teyla had her reservations," she gave the young leader a cheerful smile, causing her to blush. "But I knew you'd choose to be joined to one another if given the opportunity. When you came with him a few weeks ago? I knew then that we should make the offer since you two wouldn't act on your own." She finished wrapping Teyla's fingers and was now working a wider piece over her palm and wrist. Asila had moved on to Teyla's other hand.

"Thank you," Elizabeth finally said, unsure what else to say. It was slightly eerie that this woman had chosen to use the phrasing she had, but Elizabeth dismissed it as jitters.

"When did you meet?" Asila asked, dark eyes flicking up momentarily to look at Elizabeth before she turned back to the intricate patterns she was drawing on Teyla's skin.

"We met on Earth in a place called Antarctica about three years ago," Elizabeth replied as the other women listened.

* * *

 

A number of hours later Elizabeth was wrapped nearly head to toe in the linen-like material with instructions not to remove the cover until after dark when she could wash off the berry juice to expose the stained skin. She met John at the puddle-jumper.

"You're wrapped up like a mummy too, huh?" John asked casually, waving a covered hand.

She laughed lightly. "Yes. It's going to make getting work done the rest of the day interesting."

"The wrapping under the clothing is a bit uncomfortable." He adjusted his jacket and was rewarded with a smile.

"It's only until tonight."

"True and as long as I can fly, we're good," he grinned and waved her first into the Puddle jumper.

She took a seat in the co-pilots chair and folded her hands primly in her lap while John did the preflight. Teyla and Anthropologists arrived a moment later, laughing and chatting. Elizabeth settled into her seat and mentally reviewed the meetings she had remaining that day.

They landed in Atlantis and Elizabeth was able to leave the group easily. John watched her go from the back of the jumper and looked like he might be able to follow before one of the anthropologists commented that he too had been painted. She smiled apologetically as he fended off their questions and beat a silent retreat.

* * *

 

"Dr. Weir?" The bureaucrat was at her door once more an hour after she'd returned to the city.

"Mr. Woolsey, please come in. I've just finished our monthly requisitions." She gestured to the chair across from her desk then folded her hands on her blotter.

The bald man's cheerful smile turned into a concerned frown when he saw her hands. "Is everything alright?" he inquired.

"Oh, this? It's fine." She pulled her shirtsleeve back and pulled the wrapping to one side so he could see the painting underneath. "The Athosian's painted this on me earlier today. I'm supposed to keep it covered while the stain sets."

"Ah, so you'll be participating then?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Well, congratulations."

"We still have the small matter of making it legal back on Earth," she pointed out.

"I may be able to help you there. And, I might add, it's a marvelous segue into our meeting this afternoon, I think."

Elizabeth smiled. "I guess it is. So, what are the IOA's plans?"

"Well," he set his laptop on the edge of her desk and took it out of hibernation mode. Woolsey turned his laptop so the screen faced her and began to go over the IOA's plan for bringing in more people to her city so they'd have the infrastructure they'd need for Earth's first real colony to succeed.

* * *

 

At the end of the meeting, night had fallen and Elizabeth was both exhausted and cautiously optimistic about the future. Leaving her office for the evening she began the walk down to her quarters. She yawned and the linen wrapped around her hands made her suddenly remember what she was going to do tomorrow. She stared at her hand for a moment as if it were a strange thing.

"Hey.".

She nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. "John!" she rounded on him

"Hey, easy. I didn't mean to startle you. I missed you in the commissary for dinner." He stood next to her in the hall, still wrapped up like she was.

Elizabeth smiled an apology. "Sorry. Chuck grabbed something for me to eat when my meeting with Woolsey went through the dinner hour."

"Good meeting?" he asked.

She nodded, "Very good. I have some comments on the plan. It's aggressive and I'm not sure I totally like that if they have their way, we're really going to be expanding at a phenomenal rate over the next few years."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Imagine what we've been doing right now and multiply it by three," she said as she continued down the hallway to her door. John whistled and followed her as she continued to brief him on her meeting. "They have a ten year plan with the first five years being an aggressive push to get everything and everyone we'd need to actually make this place a colony. Woolsey was keen to assure me that we're not in danger of losing our jobs. Nor is Rodney as chief scientist apparently," she chuckled.

"Area 51 isn't screaming to have him back?" John joked with a smirk.

"Be nice," she lightly swatted his arm. "Anyway Mr. Woolsey also offered his services to make what we're going to do tomorrow legal."

"Really?"

"Really. He said he'd have documents for us to sign after the ceremony tomorrow. So if you like we can meet him in my office afterwards or the next morning depending on how long the party goes I guess."

"The Wraith couldn't stop me," he promised, drawing a smile from her. "Anyway," he pulled his hands out of his pockets and took one of her hands in his, "I just wanted to say that Lorne's going to fly you over tomorrow, and you probably won't see me too much during the day."

"Oh?" she asked archly, swinging their joined hands. He rubbed his free hand against the back of his neck, looked at the covering with a frown before letting it drop back to his side.

"Yeah. I don't trust myself alone with you."

"Like we're alone now?" she pointed out.

He gulped dramatically and dropped her hand like it was a hot brand.

"Yes, and as much as I would really love to kiss you goodnight, I know that's a bad, bad, bad idea if we want to have any hope of being where we're supposed to be. So I'll just say goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow?" He'd backed away from her half joking.

She rolled her eyes at his silliness and grabbed his hand again. With the other she cupped his cheek and pressed a chase kiss to his lips. "Good night John,"

"Night Elizabeth." He smiled genuinely. John leaned forward and kissed her forehead then palmed the door open and was gone. Elizabeth went into her rooms and let the door close behind her. She then began the task of unwrapping the fabric from her body.

* * *

 

The crowd settled down onto the log seating that the Athosians and Marines had wrestled into place for the occasion. After the ceremony the seats would be rolled into a bonfire, Carson had been told. Currently, most of the Athosians, Atlanteans and _Daedalus_ crew were facing a large cleared area. Across the clearing were a number of ornate seats Beckett recognized as belonging to the village council. The carved chairs had been reclaimed from Athos and were dragged out for big ceremonies like this. The crowd grew silent as those seats were filled by six older Athosians, three men and three women.

"Who're they?" Laura Cadman asked quietly. She'd not spent as much time on the mainland as he had and certainly not with the more senior part of the population.

"They're elders of the Athosian council, if I'm not mistaken." Beckett replied.

Telya walked out after them wearing a flowing dress of white and gold with a number of gold bangles on each wrist. She also wore a heavy choker with a pendant that looked like a stylized sun. Halling followed her wearing blacks and whites, his ornate robe worked with silvered thread. He wore a heavy silver chain with silver disk pendant. As he stood in the center of the cleared area, the last of the conversation stopped. Halling's voice broke the silence as he began the ceremony.

"In the early times, there was no Athos. There was the great void of space, the lonely stars that drifted through it, the sun, the moon and the elements. Into this universe there was borne also the Sky," he gestured to the audience's right and everyone turned to look.

Cadman snickered quietly when she saw Sheppard. A couple of the other military personnel whistled good naturedly. The catcalls were primarily from the women though a few of the men decided to give the officer a hard time as well. Colonel Sheppard was dressed in Athosian clothing entirely in shades of darker blue. The pants were so dark they were nearly black.

"Well, those are tight in all the right places," Cadman commented for his benefit. Carson rolled his eyes and nudged her. She grinned back unrepentant. Not only were the pants *tight*, they were laced up either side. The vest was a patchwork of colored suede and far more reasonable in Carson's opinion. Beckett also noticed John seemed to be covered in painted symbols of some sort. The marks he could see flowed up and around his arms, following the curves of his muscles in a way that evoked the idea of clouds or perhaps wind. It was very striking, but Beckett hoped the dye or whatever was used wouldn't cause a rash or something worse. Just because the Athosians didn't respond negatively didn't mean that one of his patients wouldn't.

As Sheppard walked by, he could see that the pants and vest had been embroidered in patterns similar to the ones that had been drawn on his skin. The vest was a veritable maelstrom compared to the sweeping lines on Sheppard's arms. John moved through the crowd and stood at one edge of the cleared area. Carson could tell he was trying his best to tune out the teasing and couldn't blame the man.

"And there was also the Earth," Halling gestured to the audience's left. Predictably everyone turned. Laura squeezed his arm and let out a girly, though quiet, squeal when she saw Dr. Weir, or rather Elizabeth's outfit, if Beckett was translating her properly.

The Expedition leader was wearing a slit skirt much like the one Teyla wore when she was sparring in the gym. It was an earthy brown with many clear gems worked into the hem. It also showed an incredible amount of leg which assured that every male eye, and some of the female ones as well, were watching her stalk through the crowd. Laura's elbow in his side drew his attention off her legs to the rest of Elizabeth. In addition to the skirt, she was also wearing a brown leather top, though he could see little of it because she was wearing a cape of white fur which draped over her shoulders and ended mid-thigh. On her head she wore a circlet of silver. More clear gemstones trailed off into her hair and dangled, framing her face. She too was covered in intricate patterns painted or stained onto her skin. Her designs were of vines and flowers, fitting with the character she'd been introduced as.

Except for the plants which twisted up her legs and arms, the outfit was evocative of winter and seemed to be a bit out of place in a springtime ceremony where the rest of the area was filled with green things and flowers. The air was pleasantly warm and Carson hopes Elizabeth wouldn't be stuck under the heavy furs for long.

Elizabeth took a place opposite John on the other side of Halling. She paused a moment then the two of them began to move in unison towards the center of the clearing as Halling spoke again.

"The first meeting of Earth and Sky was marked with conflict." Sheppard and Weir began to circle one another with Halling in the center. The Athosian man stepped from between them and they each drew fighting sticks. The wood clacked as they each struck and parried in simple coordinated blows.

Halling continued the narrative as they broke off. "Sky found the Earth cold and unyielding, wrapped in a perpetual winter. Earth found Sky to be too fickle in his passions, always changing his moods." Weir and Sheppard mimed attacking one another again. "The two fought, equally matched and unable to gain the upper hand. The Sun stepped in between them and declared an end to the fight."

Teyla stepped forward, blocking a stick from either party. Sheppard and Weir both froze as their sticks clacked with Teyla's. "Your fighting will cease now," she stated in a commanding tone. The two combatants withdrew to either side of her with small bows then made a show of plainly ignoring the other party. "There will come a day where you may need one another," she said to "Sky". "You should learn to value one another's strengths," she told "Earth"

"I don't think so," John sneered.

"Unlikely," Elizabeth replied haughtily, drawing a ghost of a smile to Teyla's lips and causing a number of people in the audience to laugh.

"You will see," Teyla replied regally. She stepped back into the background as Sheppard and Weir began to warily circle one another once more. Halling took up the narrative again.

"One day a new force, dark and terrible, suddenly appeared in the universe."

Several Athosian children leap out from the crowd wearing dark feathered masks and yelling. A number of Atlantis and _Daedalus_ crew jumped as the kids seemed to materialize among them. The kids ran around yelling, waving black scarves and generally carrying on.

"Chaos had appeared and began to rip apart the universe!" Halling called out above the din. "They took out the stars in the sky one by one!" The kids tossed black blankets over the seated elders who all seemed to be amused by their enthusiasm. "They struck down the Moon and the elements until only the Sun, Earth and Sky remained." Halling was dragged off by a bunch of giggling girls as some older boys mock fought with Teyla, Elizabeth and John. The children were allowed to get the upper hand on Teyla.

As she was shackled with black rope and led away, she called back to Elizabeth and John. "You are stronger together than you are apart. Remember my words!" The kids draped a cloth over her head and around the audience, the torches surrounding the area were doused in water with loud hissing. The area was plunged into the early evening darkness no one had noticed had crept up. The only remaining light sources were on the "stage" area, illuminating John and Elizabeth sparring with the kids.

"Perhaps she was right. Maybe we should work together," Elizabeth called over to the other side of the clearing. John took an unexpected blow on his shoulder and winced. The girl giggled and loudly whispered "Sorry" before resuming her beating.

"I agree. We have to or we'll be taken as well," John replied and the two began moving their fights to the center of the stage. When they drew close the kids all suddenly darted away into a single circle around them. John and Elizabeth looked at one another then each dropped a fighting stick and clasped hands. The kids all howled like banshees and a few ran forward. Together Sheppard and Weir lashed out with their fighting sticks.

Though they clearly missed the first boy by a couple feet, he collapsed to his knees with a yell and then flopped to the ground in a dramatic death scene. The next two kids ran forward and met the same fate, each one taking longer than the last one to "die" and drawing not a few chuckles from the audience. The last boys to die thrashed on the ground miming spurting blood and gore into the air and seizing for a couple minutes before they finally lay still. Cadman and Beckett weren't the only ones trying hard to keep from laughing and egging on the performance. Sheppard and Weir were trying desperately to keep straight faces through the whole event.

When the last chaos spirit was "dead" they removed the blankets from the elders together. "You must journey to the lands beyond the void," the eldest told them when she'd been uncovered. "Beware the Spirits of Chaos and Darkness!" Two older kids ran forward and were easily beaten in the same way the large group had been. When they had been dispatched, two more teens stepped forward with Halling in black rope between them. The next clash was not won as easily. The four fought a short but impressive battle with the fighting sticks. When Elizabeth and Sheppard had won, they freed Halling.

"They have taken the Sun to the edge of the universe. If she is dragged into the realms of Chaos, all is lost," he told them.

They bowed, retrieved their dropped weapons and walked to the other side of the stage area where Teyla was bound and blindfolded. Four young adults stood guard around her. This skirmish was by far the longest and most elaborate. Where before they had hardly touched the kids before they "died", here the sticks made contact, clicking against one another in intricate patterns as John and Elizabeth fought back to back and side by side.

Most of the Atlantis and _Daedalus_ military personnel had known Sheppard was becoming proficient in the Athosian martial art, but they were all surprised by Weir's skill. This battle, they could see, was not entirely scripted. When they finally finished, the Atlantis leaders were breathing hard, but hadn't quite worked up a sweat. There was a smattering of applause as they ended the mock battle and released Teyla from her bonds.

As Teyla retook her place, the torches around the area were re-lit. Halling stood in the center and Elizabeth and John both retreated to their sides of the stage.

"At their next meeting, the Earth and Sky were no longer enemies," Halling stepped back beside Teyla as Sheppard and Weir met once more at the center.

"Lady of the Earth,"

"Lord of the Sky,"

"I've been thinking, maybe I shouldn't change so often."

"I've been thinking that maybe I should learn to change a little more."

"Do you now see the wisdom of my words?" Teyla asked.

"We do," they answered.

"We're stronger together than we are apart," John stated.

"Then we shouldn't part." Elizabeth held out her arms and John clasped them. They touched foreheads in an Athosian style embrace.

One of the elders stood, in a clear voice issued a challenge. "Sky, The Earth is steadfast and enduring. She will tie you down,"

"She will ground me. I will be stronger for her support," John replied.

The Elder was joined by a second, a man who stated, "Earth, the Sky is ever changing and mercurial. He will weather you,"

"Then he will change me. I will be stronger for his challenge," Elizabeth responded. Satisfied, the elders sat back in their seats.

A third and fourth stood. "Earth and Sky, you met as adversaries," said the woman. "How can you wish to be joined forever now?" asked the man.

"We have fought many battles together," Elizabeth began.

"We have won them all through trusting one another," John finished.

These two resumed their seats and a third woman stood. Carson recognized her as Desilda, the eldest woman in the village. "John and Elizabeth, what promises can you make to one another?" she asked. It was a moment before Carson registered that she hadn't called them "Sky" or "Earth" but by their real names.

"Ohmygod," Laura hissed in his ear. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I have no clue," Beckett whispered. He tried to catch Teyla's eye, but the Athosian woman was observing John and Elizabeth. He looked for Rodney and found him sitting with Radek, the beginnings of a confused frown on his face. Radek didn't seem to see anything unusual. Looking around Beckett saw Caldwell frowning, but that wasn't anything new. Woolsey was seated next to him and had a similar expression to Radek's.

"I can only promise myself. I'll try not to get into trouble off world, but we both know I'm not so great at that. I promise to be honest with you. To the best of my ability I'll support you and fight with you against life-sucking aliens, evil nano-bots, wrathful bureaucracies and the other crazy stuff around this place. Even if I don't always like it, I promise to follow where you lead. I promise to make you laugh." John said sincerely. At this point, people were beginning to realize that John was breaking character.

"Oh. My. God." Rodney McKay spoke up, loud enough for Carson and Laura to hear. Kate Heightmeyer scowled and put a hand over his mouth before the scientist could say anything further. He glared at her but didn't say anything further. Radek's jaw was somewhere on the floor near Lorne's.

"I can only promise myself," Elizabeth responded. Several of the women, Laura included, reacted with little squeals. The diplomat ignored them and continued. "I'll try daily to do the best job I can. I'll worry when you go off world, but I promise to trust you and your judgment. I promise to be honest with you and try to keep us from having to fight life-sucking aliens and deranged ancient experiments gone awry. I promise to always listen to you even if I can't do what you want. I promise to laugh with you."

"I promise love and respect," they said together, eliciting another "Aww" from Laura. By now the Atlantis and Deadalus personnel realized what was going on. A few were looking around, confused while others were grinning. Woolsey, Beckett was surprised to see, was one of the smiling ones. "I promise support and comfort, encouragement and acceptance."

"As long as I live."

"As long as I live."

They were smiling at one another now, a bit shyly in the face of the growing murmurs from the crowd. Foran stood next to Desilda and the crowd grew quiet again. "Will you give a part of yourself wholly to the other, without reservation?"

"We will."

The two elders resumed their seats and Teyla stepped forward, untying the gold colored sash from around her waist.

"You wish to be joined forever?" Teyla asked.

"We do," they replied in unison once more.

They released one another's forearms to clasp hands. Teyla tied a loose knot around their joined hands. "Then it is so," she declared. She arched a wry brow at her friends, then raised her voice so that everyone could hear her declaration. "Let it be known these two are joined. May their bond, forged in battle and peace, never break." She removed the gold cloth to spontaneous applause as Halling walked forward again, holding his hands up for silence.

"Earth and Sky joined as one, equals and opposites, forever bound. The tumultuous sky calmed his violent storms and the ever present winter of Earth thawed to the first spring." John grinned as he reached forward, undid the clasp on Elizabeth's cloak and whisked it from her shoulders. She laughed as she ducked to allow him to remove the icy looking tiara from her head as well. "Friends, let us celebrate by planting the first fields!"

There was a general yelling of consensus from the Athosians in the crowd since this meant the start of the real festivities. The kids, who'd been quiet all this time pretending to be dead, all got up and removed their masks if they hadn't already. Yelling and chasing one another, they raced off into the falling darkness or towards their parents in the audience. The Atlantis and _Daedalus_ crews looked around, unsure what to do, but got up at the urging of the Athosians who'd begun shifting the logs everyone was sitting on into a bonfire formation. Laura dragged Carson to his feet then along behind her and she hopped over the logs towards Sheppard and Weir. She was hardly the only one, as people close to the couple pressed forward.

"Lizzie!" Laura hissed.

"Lizzie?" John asked dryly. Elizabeth smacked him lightly and rolled her eyes.

"Does this look like Poker Night?" she asked Laura in a low voice. The only time she was ever "Lizzie" was three drinks into the weekly poker night.

"No! It looks like you fraking got married!" Laura squealed. Elizabeth heaved a sigh as Heightmeyer, Brown, Kusanagi, Collins, Biro, Cole and a number of other women nodded vigorously in agreement and astonishment. Ronon seemed amused but unsurprised. He clapped John on the back as he passed, hard enough to make John stagger a step. Zelenka and Lorne seemed to be debating something off to the side. Rodney, who looked like he was working up to a really good bluster, pushed his way forward.

"Excuse me," Teyla pressed forward as well, interrupting whatever Elizabeth or Rodney had been about to say. "I need John and Elizabeth. They have some other duties to attend to."

"Sorry, gotta go!" John said cheekily. He pulled Elizabeth by the hand, following Teyla.

"Don't think you're getting out of the full explanation!" Laura called after her.

"If you don't tell us tonight, Wednesday's only a few days away!" Heightmeyer added.

"What the hell just happened?" Rodney asked no one in particular.

"You know, for a smart man, you're not that bright," Ronon's deep voice rumbled. He slapped the scientist on the shoulder and then wandered off in the direction of the rest of the crowd.

"C'mon lass," Carson said, grabbing Laura's hand and pulling her after him.

"Oh, she is so telling us everything!" Laura muttered. The marine hated to be left out of the loop, Carson had learned. He'd certainly gotten an earful about leaving her behind when she returned to the city..

"Aye, I'm sure you'll make her. I want to know too, but right now I think there's some beer with our names on it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for the save," John said as he hurried up to walk beside his teammate.

Teyla inclined her head regally. "You and Elizabeth have other things to do right now, I think." Her words were full of naughty implications; Amusement danced in her eyes. John coughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Yeah, well," he tried lamely. She chuckled at her friend's loss of words. Elizabeth wisely stayed silent. They arrived at a hut a little ways from the center of the encampment. Teyla stood by the door.

"The outfits we'd like you to change into are already inside. I shall collect you a little before you'll need to make your reappearance." She embraced them one at a time, murmuring a quiet blessing as their foreheads touched. John could only hear his own heartbeat and didn't hear her words. Without another glance, Teyla turned and walked back towards to the people who were setting up the bonfire and finishing the dinner preparations while most everyone else was out playing in the dirt.

"We-" Elizabeth was cut off by John's lips descending on her own. He tore himself away and held aside the door for her, eyes burning. Elizabeth passed him, her arm brushing against his chest. He caught her hand and followed her into the dim light. The rear area was blocked off by a heavy curtain, which Elizabeth pushed aside.

The bed, he noticed, was huge. Not just by Atlantean standards but by Athosian ones as well. Most of the beds in the inhabited parts of Atlantis, his included, were dorm like; this one was huge and looked especially inviting. Their clothing lay in neat piles on a chest against one wall. Like most Athosian structures, this place was lit by a combination of electric and candle light. It was cozy and romantic. When Elizabeth turned and flashed a small smile, her face haloed by curls and the low lighting, it was perfect. His lips captured hers in a deep kiss. When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, he felt her fingers nimbly trying to undo the laced closure of the vest he wore. He caught her hands and stilled them.

"Let me?" he asked. She smiled coyly and flattened her hands on his chest, waiting patiently. He loved she trusted him so much and more than anything in this moment he wanted to please her.

John began by leaving light kisses at the corner of her mouth while he reached around and began to undo the lacing on her own top. The knots came undone and he pulled the suede straps from their holes as his lips worked their way up to her ear and then back down along her jaw to the elegant junction of her neck and shoulder. Here the Athosian's had painted a cluster of flowers and leaves which spilled down her shoulders into vines that wound around her arms. He traced the pattern with kisses and soft nips as he worked the strap free of the top. The leather lace fell to the ground. Elizabeth sighed as John drew the straps off her shoulders and pulled the top away. It too fell to the ground. As John's hands came up to cover her breasts, the sigh turned into a small moan. "Beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

Elizabeth's hands had wandered over his chest while he'd been undoing the top she wore. They'd settled onto his hips after he'd removed the garment. Her fingers began to play with the leather lacing on either side of his legs. The left side had been undone and she'd loosened the right when he caught her hands once more.

"Let me, please?" He placed a kiss on her nose.

Elizabeth pouted. "You're wearing too much," she protested.

He kissed her soundly and unceremoniously shucked off the vest. "Better?" he asked against her lips.

"Much," she replied, restless hands roaming over the planes of his chest, fingers lightly following the patterns drawn there.

John's own hands went to her waist and began undoing the lacing on her skirt. He only bothered to loosen the laces this time and was quickly able to push it off her hips. It fell to the ground in a soft rustle of fabric. While the top had been supportive enough he didn't have to deal with a bra, she wore black panties under the skirt. He continued to kiss her while he batted her hands away from his pants. Deciding she needed to be distracted, he kissed his way down her chest then licked one taut nipple with a flick of his tongue, She moaned and wove her fingers into his hair. Pleased she liked that, John continued, cupping her with one hand and holding her against his mouth with the other.

Deciding there were other places he'd like to explore, John kissed his way back up her body, ending up at her ear. "Bed," he said huskily, tugging at her panties with two fingers.

"Yes," she agreed between kisses, "definitely." They stumbled backwards to the bed, collapsing on it. John tugged off the black panties with a grin. He found the familiar Victoria's Secret amid the exotic, unfamiliar, Athosian surroundings very sexy. Erotic as they were, he forgot about them after roguishly tossing them over his shoulder. Elizabeth was naked, aroused and on a huge bed. John's brain shut down for a moment as it processed that fact. She slid up towards the pillows and John snapped out of his daze. He quickly got rid of his pants and joined her on the bed, clad only in his boxers.

Elizabeth sighed as he resumed his assault on her chest, slowly licking one taught peak then giving the same lavish attention to the other. She'd never understood the obsession men had with breasts, but she wasn't going to complain when his touch felt so damn nice. He stopped abruptly and she lifted her head to see what he was doing. John offered her an impish grin before he started to kiss and lick his way along the vines and flowers painted on her skin. She hummed in pleasure, letting her eyes slide shut and her head fall back into the surprisingly soft pillows as he followed the twisting path down her body.

One of the vines had dainty flowers drawn every inch or so. It started near her collarbone and wound its way down her side then curved around her navel before curling around her opposite hip. He kissed each flower as he followed the trail downwards, smiling against her skin when her hands clenched briefly in his hair. His fingers brushed the inside of her thigh, following the pattern drawn there. He kissed her, the scent of her arousal mixing with the taste of her skin. Her legs moved, allowing him better access, but John had other ideas for now.

A second vine covered with intricate flowers the size of half dollars twisted around her leg. He began kissing his way down that path, enjoying her natural beauty and the artistry of the designs. The patterns grew more intricate as he drew closer to her feet; small animals and birds joined depictions of what looked like what passed for wheat in Pegasus. John went to her other leg and followed another vine back up to her hips. He placed a kiss on her hipbone and her fingers went back into his hair, mussing it further.

Elizabeth shuddered against his touch as his fingers ghosted their own patterns on her thighs and through her dark curls. John teased, letting his fingers dance closer to her center then back again. Finally John brushed her clit with his thumb. Her breath caught in a little erotic hitch that he wanted to hear again. He moved his fingers over her, rubbing lightly and was rewarded with the same little sounds.

His lips met hers in a deep kiss as he rubbed slow circles. Elizabeth reached out and fondled him through his boxers.

"Good?"

John groaned. "God yes." He pressed his fingers slightly into her then fully when she moaned encouragement. Elizabeth was hot and wet and he needed to taste her too. He slid down the bed and tongue joined fingers, making her breath hitch and her fingers flutter in his hair.

He reveled in the primal thrill for a moment as he worked her with increasing speed. Her hands left his hair and curled in the bedding. Her hips started to move under his assault as she neared climax. John needed to see her this first time. He sat up and watched her while he continued to stroke her with his fingers and thumb. He crooked his fingers trying to find that one spot he knew would send her over. She came with his name on her lips, back arching, hands clutching the bedding. She was exquisitely beautiful.

John quickly got rid of his boxers then rejoined her on the bed. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, unfocused. She uttered a breathy "Oh," before John was assaulting her lips with his own. He needed to be in her now, needed to love her now. Every inch of his body screamed with need. He touched the side of her face with a tender hand, trying to focus on her rather than the storm of heat centered on his groin. He didn't want this first time to be a quick fuck, but he was rapidly losing the will to restrain himself.

"John," she pressed a kiss to his palm and her hips to his. She was wet against his shaft. She reached down between them to stroke him and rub her thumb over the tip. John braced himself above her, watching her passion darkened eyes as she positioned him against her.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, leaning down to nibble the shell of her ear. He slid into her then, head dropping to her shoulder with a groan as she surrounded him. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders while his slid under hers. He rested on his elbows, cupping the back of her head with one hand.

"God…John," she moaned and hooked one leg over his hip, drawing him deeper. He growled into her shoulder and swiveled his hips drawing a gasp. He rose up over her, looking down at with a heated expression. She smiled back at him through hazy, lust filled eyes. John darted down for a kiss then shifted in an out of her. She gasped against his mouth and rocked against his next thrust, shifting her hips this time. He moaned as she slid around him. One of her hands clutched at his shoulder while the other wound through his hair. Elizabeth buried her head against his neck, muffling the gasp he drew from her lips every time he thrust into her. He reached down to touch her as he moved. Her moans got louder as he thrust and rubbed with increasing speed. He pressed his fingers against her harder, rubbing in counter point to his thrusts and was rewarded when she came a second time, inner walls clenching around him, driving him insane. Her cry of release against his shoulder destroyed any thought he had left about making their first time together any longer. His hips rocked into her powerfully, drawing her orgasm out and finally setting off his own release. He growled her name as he came in her, rocking against her hips.

When John regained some ability to think he realized her was lying heavily across her. He rolled them so Elizabeth wasn't on top, but that's where his coherent thoughts ended. The sudden movement elicited a little moan from the back of her throat which made his dick still deep within her twitch slightly even though he could feel himself softening.

"God, Elizabeth," he moaned. She slid off him and snuggled up to his side on the bed. He pulled her close to him, tucking her head under his chin and felt her own rapid heartbeats begin to slow. She hummed a happy sound against his neck as she placed a kiss there. "I wanted that to last longer," he told her, "I wanted to please you," he half pouted.

She chuckled languidly. "You're not going to get complaints from me for that," she kissed his jaw. "We've got plenty of time to practice," she purred into his ear.

"Mmm true," he replied, kissing her. She made that happy humming sound again and he laughed lightly. He cuddled against her and realized this felt _right_. He stroked her back and basked in the afterglow. He caught the fingers as they lazily traced the patterns on his chest and kissed them.

"I think they'll know what we've been up to," she admitted, "I don't think I'll be able to stop smiling."

"My ego loves you," he told her. John rolled them so she was once again pinned under him. "I love you too." He kissed her deeply to emphasize the point. She sighed against him and ran her fingers through his hair. God, how many times had she wanted to do that in the past few years? Her nails scratched across his scalp as she kissed him. John made a pleased sound against her mouth. He broke the kiss and nibbled at her jaw.

"This is so much better than planting the fields," he murmured. When she laughed in reply, harder than his lame joke warranted, he drew back to look down at her quizzically. "What?" he asked.

She leaned up to kiss the absolutely adorable expression he wore then lay back on the bed and bit her lower lip, laughter sparkling in her eyes. "John," she chuckled, "What the hell do you think we've been doing?" She let her fingers trace the patterns on his chest as his mind worked out what she was saying.

He wore a frown for a moment before comprehension dawned. "Sex in a springtime fertility ritual. How very, metaphorical," he finally chuckled. He dipped his head to leave a series of small kisses along her hairline then brushed the mussed curls back from her face. "We didn't use protection," he noted casually, arching a questioning brow.

"I have an implant," she said as she drew her thumb across his mouth. "Every woman on the expedition is on something. I think half of us are on the implants. Easier to keep up with than the pills and a little bit healthier than the shots." He nodded acceptance, but she could tell he was a little disappointed.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to "plant some seeds" later." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes, but giggled anyway. She pulled him back down beside her, feeling both serious and a little giddy and generally wonderful. "We can talk to Carson. See if it's safe for me to get rid of my implant or if we should look at other options."

John grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I know I said it was something I want, and I still want it, but like the song says, so if you don't," he trailed off.

She cupped the side of his face. "It's on my list of things I'd do if it was stupidly in love."

John's eye brows arched. "And are you?"

Elizabeth stretched her arms above her head and arched her back. "Yep." She relaxed into the blankets as one of John's hands came to rest over her right breast, kneading gently. "The city is too empty."

"You're gonna fill it?"

"I said I was cutting you off at two," she smirked at his comical pout and let her eyes fall shut. "It's a new adventure. It's sharing everything we've discovered with someone else. It's teaching and I love that. I've missed it. I didn't think I would but I do. And I'll admit I find it all completely terrifying but you'd be there." She looked at him ,"and that makes it a lot less scary." She closed her eyes again. "Besides I'm convinced you'd be wonderful at it, so I'm a little bit less afraid of completely…sucking at parenting," she added, trying to use some levity to break up the nervous quiver in her chest.

Elizabeth sighed as John's questing fingers began to trace the patterns on her breasts. She'd felt self conscious when the twisting vines had been painted on them, but in the back of her mind she'd hoped he'd follow them like he had been. She drew up one leg enticingly, grazing his thigh as she moved. John propped himself over her, ground his hips against her, and kissed her deeply.

"John? Elizabeth?" They broke their kiss at the sound of Teyla's voice. "We'll need you back out here soon."

"Thanks," John called back.

Elizabeth wore an annoyed pout. John decided she was absolutely adorable when she looked like that. "Think we have time?" John asked, suggestively grinding against her.

Elizabeth thought it over for a moment before deciding no, they didn't. "No," she rubbed a hand up his chest. "We'll have to pick this up later."

John sighed dramatically then rolled off the bed. "I'll hold you to that," he grinned.

"I'm counting on it. So what'd you do with my underwear?"

* * *

They rejoined the festival wearing new clothing in the same cut but in softer spring colors. Elizabeth was in a soft green that set off her eyes, and with garlands of flowers in her hair and around her wrists and ankles. John wore soft suede in medium to light blues, with patchwork and embroidery that was round and flowing in contrast with the sharp, violent shapes from before.

The food was being served and the freshly scrubbed kids were pouring out of various homes and making a beeline for the serving tables. People who weren't quite ready to eat had started a dance circle around the bonfire while a lively band played. The Athosian elders greeted them at the edge of the common area and embraced them. A receiving line of sorts began to form up behind them, the Athosians joining at a much more sedate pace than the Atlantis expedition members once they realized that their leaders had reappeared.

"Have a good time?" Desilda asked John as his forehead touched hers. He blushed deeply, caught off guard. She released him and greeted Elizabeth the same way. "I'll take that as a yes then?" she asked the other leader. Elizabeth actually giggled. The older woman smiled and, after giving John a matronly pat on the shoulder, wandered off into the crowd.

"I am happy for you both," Teyla, the next person in line, said. Elizabeth was about to reply when she was interrupted.

"What the hell was that?" Rodney McKay asked loudly. He'd had nearly an hour to work up to a good bluster. He was a man who prided himself on knowing everything and this had truly surprised him. Rodney didn't like surprises. He pushed his way through the crowd and offered each friend a scowl.

"Hi Rodney, nice to see you too," John greeted his teammate. His hand went unconsciously to the small of Elizabeth's back, a gesture that did not go unnoticed.

"You and she?" he pointed from one to the other. "So you really?" he paused, "you changed your clothes. And you were gone and awfully- Oh god! It's like finding my parents were having sex. Oh god!"

"Rodney," Elizabeth called him to task. He looked sorry for a moment but indignation at being left out overcame that.

"Rodney," Teyla said in a soothing voice, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come dance with me?"

"Dance?"

"Please?" she asked offering him a warm smile and her hand. He took her hand after a moment but pointed an accusatory finger at Sheppard. Elizabeth arched an imperious brow and Rodney decided to let this one go for now. He followed Teyla to the dance circle, grumbling the entire way.

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Weir," they turned and faced the next person who'd pushed their way into the front of the line.

"Colonel Caldwell," Sheppard greeted the other officer, unconsciously straightening his posture.

"Steven," Elizabeth greeted.

The Colonel looked at one then the other critically, then offered his hand to first John then Elizabeth. "Just don't screw up," He said amiably. He folded his hands behind his back and wandering off into the crowd.

"That went well," John commented sotto voice. Elizabeth swatted him and greeted the next person in line, a beaming Carson.

The party continued into the night. When the guests had greeted the new couple then eaten and drank, the dancing began in earnest. John found Elizabeth standing at the edge of the circle, finally free of her Poker night cohorts who'd quickly sussed out what exactly they'd been doing in the hour or so they'd disappeared.

"Did they flog you too badly for springing this on them?" he asked. She smiled and looped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. The flowers in her hair crackled, releasing their delicate scent into the air.

"I'll survive. The penance is apparently a bar of chocolate each." He grinned at the pout in her voice.

"Ouch! Tough crowd." He kissed her. "You'll just have to win it all back."

"Yep," she smirked. They stood in silence for a few moments watching their friends and family dance around in the night, chuckling when Teyla got Rodney to do one of the more intricate dances.

"Think anyone would notice if we snuck off?" John whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. His hands rubbed the small of her back. "Think they'd mind if we took one of the jumpers back home?"

"No," she replied with equal heat. "But I believe we still have a tent to ourselves with a much larger bed."

Hand in hand they slipped out into the spring night.

~Fin.


End file.
